1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicles and in particular to a torque steer reduction system for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Kim (U.S. patent application publication number 2005/0113998) is directed to an electronically controlled suspension apparatus and damping force control method. Kim teaches an apparatus and damping control method that hardens damping force characteristics of a damper when a stroke of the damper (or relative displacement of a vehicle body with respect to a wheel axle) is in a critical stroke range. This prevents full extension or full bumping from occurring in the damper to prevent damage and increase riding comfort.
Kim teaches a damper installed between a vehicle body and a wheel axle, an actuating unit for controlling damping force characteristics of the damper and a stroke detecting unit for detecting a stroke of the damper. Kim also teaches sensing various parameters including vehicle speed and throttle position. Kim teaches computing a control command value for the damper according to various control values. Following this, Kim teaches determining the relative displacement between the vehicle body and the wheel axle, as well as the relative velocity between the two, in order to compute an adjusted control command value. By controlling the damper according to the adjusted control value, damage to the damper can be prevented during periods when the damper is in a critical stroke.
Kim (U.S. patent application publication number 2002/0138186) is directed to an adaptive electronic control suspension system. Kim teaches this system and a method for controlling the system to improve driving performance and steering stability by controlling the damping force of a variable damper according to vehicle speed, steering angle, opening amount of throttle value, up/down acceleration, brake operation and axle acceleration.
Kim teaches the use of a throttle position to determine the adjustment of dampers in the motor vehicle. Kim teaches sensing a vehicle speed and an opening amount of the throttle valve from a vehicle speed sensor and a throttle position sensor, respectively. Following this, a squirt variable is computed according to the vehicle speed and a differentiated value of the throttle position. The squirt variable value is compared with a predetermined value to determine how control of the dampers should be adjusted.
Nordgren (U.S. Pat. No. 7,286,919) is directed to a method and apparatus for controlling damping of a vehicle suspension. Nordgren teaches this method and apparatus to help reduce control valve noise associated with the damping system. Nordgren teaches a suspension controller that receives inputs from various sensing systems, including throttle position, brake force requests, steering wheel input and operator-selectable damping input. Nordgren also teaches a modal sensing system that monitors a vehicle speed as well as modal velocities of the motor vehicle. Nordgren further teaches dampers that are attached between a lower control arm and a mounting location on the chassis. A common damping rate for controllable suspension dampers is determined based upon vehicle forward velocity and the modal velocities.